Electronic devices and the programs executed on them are often subjected to comprehensive tests in order to check that they are functioning properly. In the past, such function tests were largely performed manually in that an operator would operate the device that was to be tested or the devices that were contained in a test arrangement according to a prescribed test sequence. However, with the increasing complexity and functional diversity of electronic devices and the programs executed on them, manual function tests have become very personnel- and cost-intensive. Therefore, ways are being sought to perform tests in an automated testing process so as to reduce the time and cost investment needed for performing function tests. A challenge in the automation of device tests is especially that, to the greatest extent possible, the test arrangement should be operated during the testing operation in the same manner as a user would do during normal operation.
German patent application DE 10 2006 004 284 A1 describes a test method for a technical device having a user interface. In particular, this method is used to test mobile communication terminal devices such as, for example, mobile telephones. In order to perform the test, a control unit controls a robot means which acquires outputs from the device that is to be tested by means of a camera and a microphone. The acquired outputs are evaluated in the control unit for purposes of an automated acquisition of device functions. In order to operate the device that is to be tested, the robot means has actuation means, especially a tappet to actuate a keyboard of the device that is to be tested.
With this test method, the use of the robot means ensures that the operation during the testing conditions corresponds to the operation during normal conditions; however, providing the robot means is associated with a great deal of effort. After all, the robot means and the device that is to be tested have to be in the same place, and in particular, the robot means has to be mechanically adapted to the device that is to be tested.